Spark
by Anthiena
Summary: Six years after magic died, something is stirring after all these years. Something familiar. Rated mostly for Relm's foul mouth.
1. Seeking the Dead

Spark  
By Anthiena

Disclaimer:  
Final Fantasy VI and associated characters are copyrighted to Square-Enix, all rights reserved. The RPGOne translation has been borrowed from without express permission. This work is purely nonprofit and purely of the writer's creation. S-E does not condone this work. Any resemblance to real life people or real life situations is purely coincidental... and strange, considering the source. Some liberties have been taken with in-game incidents, due to the interactive nature of the original medium.  
This work is dedicated to all fans of Final Fantasy, in memory of Chris of RPGOne. Happy fifteenth Anniversery Terra-tachi. I intend this story to be the Crystal Materia of FFVI.  
Note: Some scenes have been altered for time constraints. (I work and have only a limited access to computers. Seven hours a week, in fact.) EDITED. Added a little something for breaking up the various scenes. Thanks, reveiwers!

Chapter 1: Seeking the Dead  
It was over, Kefka had been dead for six years and so had magic. Terra was fully human, Sabin helped Edgar run Figaro, Locke led archeologists to various treasure sites, Gau and Relm caused chaos where ever they were, Celes had helped Maranda to rebuild and was an honored citizen there now, nobody knew where Shadow or Gogo were, Mog and Umaro had led the people of Narshe back home and protected them from monsters, Cyan was rebuilding Doma, Strago confused the hell out of visiters to Thamasa looking for Espers and Setzer lived like a bandit king off of transporting people and goods in the Falcon. All of them had kept busy after defeating Kefka. Some of the Fanatics still hid in their toweer, prophesizing Kefka's return from the dead, but most people ignored them; they had been quiet over the last two years, which was a relief to them all.

The children were celebrating; planning something big for their mama. Duane and Katarin were helping, mostly by distracting Terra. "What about the messenger pigeon?" Terra protested.

"You can worry about it later." Katarin soothed, leading Terra to the truck garden to inspect the vegetables.

Duane looked at the letter carefully. There were several styles of handwriting ranging from Mog's chicken scratch and Relm's "artistic" scrawl to Edgar's flowing officious script and Cyan's bold caligraphy. Locke had heard about Shadow being last seen by South Figaro three years ago, but none had seen or heard anything of Gogo. Duane read the notes carefully, folded it with the same care then put it in his pocket.

Terra forgot about the letter, figuring that she would find out sooner or later and went through inspecting various places in town. She watched the children while the couple had some alone time and nagged some boys pretending to swordfight with sticks. It was then time to prepare supper and getting all the children to bed, fussing over the small and shy ones, except for Lucy, who was quite bossy. She kept a close eye on Madeline especially, who was smallest and had no sense. One rarely did at seven. She loved her like her own, stroking her head as she sang lullabies.

They didn't mind that she didn't sing as well as Celes.

She retired for the night herself, after going through a mental list of things she had to do the next day and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_She was in the lab, confused and crying. Maduin was close by, in a glass cage. He broke the glass, startling her. He smiled at her and made fire that danced just for her, showing her how. Her little fire burned and danced too, even though it was smaller and danced only its natural dance. Energy surged through her, singing through her veins, soothing her. _

_Then she was older, more cautious an calling forth the fire in order to fight. It sang, enboldening her, borrowing her courage and daring. Even Celes sending her Blissard spells made her feel more alive... then those feelings were being pulled from her, part of her soul taken, gone and she stood in an empty place, palm up, chanting, concentrating, nothing coming, nothing at all, horrifyingly familliar laughter echoing, stuttering and-_

She woke up, her heart pounding, breathing hard and remembering. They had bloodied the horrible new form of Kefka, but she had struck the killing blow; not one of her friends wanted to be her killer, not even Shadow. She closed her eyes, began chanting quietly, cibcentrating and reaching, down, down, a tunnel and- "Mama!" Madeline jumped seemingly from the door to Terra's arms.

She smiled, feeling like she had reached the Esper within her anyway.

* * *

Locke picked his way carefully through the wreckage of the ancient castle. The archeologists had other guides now and he had somewhere to be in two days. He whistled an old rude song about different ports and the loose women associated with each. He palmed a knife when he heard a faint rustling, but found that it was only a deer.

He hadn't seen a monster in months, not in the ancient castle.

He was still careful in his travels, but he was more on the lookout for predators of the two-legged kind. He didn't relax until he reached Figaro. Even the usually fun mine car ride had been intense. Inside the castle prison, he rang a bell and waited for the jailer.

The young man came and opened the cell. He was huge and muscular, but extremely laid back. Only a drunk sat in one of the cells, passed out. "Never mind him, he's just one of those Zozo crazies." He waved in dismissal.

How tact.

Locke didn't feel as cheery as he once did, but watching the world and your lover die twice did that to one. He wasn't grieving anymore; he'd healed considerably. Rachel had told him to live and fight on and he intended to do that. "Hey old friend." He called, giving his best rakish grin.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" It was a familiar jab, one Edgar had answered in many ways.

"So when is Setzer coming?"

"You know it's still two days out; you know the man. Finds ways to more women than I do."

"Now that is really saying something!" Locke guffawed. His friend had an ego there, one he didn't bother to correct.

"Not anymore. I haven't been able to look at anyone since Relm got here."

Locke shrugged. Relm traveled extensively, a natural malcontent. She had been a hit at the Dragon's Head, from what he had heard. "I haven't seen her in years." He realized.

"Well, she tends to stay away from Maranda and she doesn't really travel the same circles as you. I swear, my friend; you won't recognize her."

"You need help, my friend." Locke shook his head. She was only sixteen, after all.

He followed Edgar to the common room, where there were several women chatting, all pretty. One of the teenagers outshone them all. His jaw dropped. The woman was in good spirits and the intelligence in her eyes and the clever, amuzed smile made his heart drop. She noticed him.

"What are you staring at, you fucking perv?"

It was Relm alright.

* * *

"Thou must try again."

Gau groaned and wiped his forehead. "Gau knows this routine, Gau will need water soon."

"Thou hast suceeded valiently thus far, but thee shalt learn not only mine so-called moldy routines, but patience as well. Thine Rages are useless in this new world and thou art now mine Godson."

Match after match they fought. New people lived as Domajin, but Cyan and Gau were the protectors, the leaders of the new clan. Gau could speak correctly, but stress made him lapse. He had long ago ceased to be sent into fits of laughter at Cyan's old-as-dirt speech.

He missed the Veldt, but knew how dangerous it would be to return. When he had hit puberty, his wild friends became more territorial against him. He knew that he had no place there now. Besides, he was needed here. Someone had to keep the camp bosses honest.

For the time being, the group wandered between the old villages of Duma, giving people hope and they were proud once more to be called Dumajin. The place where the two now sparred however, was outside of old Duma proper, not quite on the Veldt. Both were suprised it survived in the World of Ruin. Cyan's father had shown the dojo to him and now Cyan showed it to Gau.

He was relieved when Cyan called break. In the spring, he dipped a cup on a stick and opoured it on himself. The gambeson he wore was hot and itchy and it took quite the willpower to not jump into the inviting spring. He drank heavily of the mineral water and was surprised at Cyan's next words.

"Change into common travelling threads. Thou art coming to a special gathering."

He quite happily traded his training clothes for his much lighter normal clothing. It wasn't something that Cyan would wear- a gaudy-looking kimono shirt in purple, red and green and dark green pleated pants. He wore a necklace of teeth he'd added to over the years to suit his growth. He wore ordinary light shoes as well.

Gau doubted that anyone from Cyan's day would recognize it as being from Doma.

* * *

Mog couldn't come, he was too sick, Strago would make the trip-barely. Celes was on the ferry to South Figaro, but Shadow had already been at the ultimate destination of the group. He'd been around for a number of weeks. He'd been curious and other feeling had come to him; ones he'd tried not to feel since becoming Shadow.

He'd been set on leaving until he say something he wasn't sure if he imagined or not. He wasn't calling himself Shadow nor was he masked when he had come into town. The young man saw him first. He introduced himself as Clyde, a curious "professional". Not even Terra seemed to recognize him. He couldn't say if he was sad or disappointed. She kept looking his way; he just wanted to observe, he said. Just for now.

She'd told him she was sure she;d met him somewhere before. She was surrounded by children and she seemed to be... missing something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but had two possibilities in mind. At least. Finding out which one was inevitable. Over the next few days, children began sitting on his lap, climbing onto his shoulders. He wasn't sure if he minded or not. He sat on the wooden bench, near the little inn. He didn't say anything as Terra sat next to him. He let her talk. He wasn't sure when they started kissing, it seemed inevitable. He wasn't sure when they ended up on his bed, either.

It was inevitable, but it wouldn't be the last time.

Over the weeks, hr kept watching, intercepting courier pigeons; Cyan was on his way to Nikea with Gau; Celes was a day away from Figaro; Strago had already found his way to Nikea on a ship; Edgar, Sabin, Locke, Relm and Setzer were at Figaro, living it up. Everyone would be there in three days. He told her he had to leave in two days. He found himself reluctant to go. He saw a little of her sadness go away, but not all. He found himself smiling the day he was to leave. She had no qualms, no regrets, she told him. She knew he had to leave. It was good being with him for a time. He gathered his gear. He tried leaving in the middle of the night, but she was there. "I don't think you killed your emotions..." He stopped.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She smiled. "You told me a long time ago that you killed all emotion and that I needed to find my own answers." He searched his memory and suddenly recalled that boatride to tragedy.

"You know..." He commented in dry tones. "I never lied once while I've been here. Clyde is my name... one that I used long before I was Shadow."

"I know." She held her hand on his face. "It was nice having you here... Shadow."

He felt unglued and shaked as he walked numbly out of the village. It actually felt... nice.

* * *

"Terra!"  
"Mama!"  
"Surprise!"

Terra awoke to the whole orphanage in her room, Katarin holding a tray with breakfast on it. They laughed with her while she ate. Duane chased the children out so she could get dressed properly. When she was ready, she started to chant, reaching for the fire. She was aimed for her candle. She fought for the fire, reaching down, down, a tunnel, a wide open space, further, further  
_a kindly hand like her own  
_Still deeper, go deeper, Terra kept chanting  
_a laughing face, different, they were different  
_Picturing the sun, the stars, she grasped further, reaching reach, she felt her eyes roll up with effort  
_running laughing she was picked up by strong arms, but she wiggled away and she sat on  
_closer, closer, so warm, so very warm  
_his shoulders grabbing  
_there! Go there! GO  
_his horns and laughed.  
_

She fell down, twitching. "Terra?" Katarin called. She peeked in and gasped. "Oh no..."

She never saw the melted candle on the dresser.

When Terra woke up, she saw old friends. If it weren't for Gau and Felm being older, she might have thought she was dead. That's not like any kimono I've ever seen... she thought absurdly. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Two days." Celes reported. "It took lots of Elixers to bring you back."

"Ouch." Terra winced.

"I won our bet, Relm." Gau held out his hand. "Pay up."

Terra balked. "You bet on when I'd wake up?"

"Mother fucker; I'll get my money back!" Relm snarled, handing him a bag of Gil.

"No," Gau replied; "We were betting on what you'd say when you woke up."

Cyan glared at him. "Our troupe is relieved that thou hast awakened. I am too fond of thee to want to see thou die before mine self."

"I'm glad you woke up." Locke told her honestly.

"What were you doing, hmmm?" Strago asked pointedly.

"Trying to light a candle."

"How? By giving yourself an anuerism?" Sabin eyed his brother.

"What candle? I don't see one in here..." Gau said after looking around.

"Look here, morons." Relm pointed.

"That's just a candle she probably let burn down." Sabin shrugged.

"Think again meathead. There's only one candle we didn't bring in. I don't think she would say 'puddle of wax', not unless she meant it. Were you trying to use magic? Magic's dead; I stopped trying my illusions years ago."

"Fire." All stared.

Relm smiled elatedly. Cyan stared dumbfounded. The look on Locke and Edgar's faces made the years drop away. Tears fell down Celes' face. Gau began to whoop. Strago rubbed his eyes, uncertain of the reality. Setzer started to chuckle.

Something had been reborn, something good... in the hands of good. It was a new beginning, a hope newly borne. It was small and bright, yet just a spark.

A tiny fire burned in her hand.


	2. Magic Queen

Spark

By. Cassandra "Anthiena" Lone

Sept. 25, 2008-Oct. 13, 2008

I do not own Final Fantasy VI or any associated properties. Square-Enix does. Please don't sue me. This story is purely non-profit.

AN: It took me long to get this chapter done because I lost a page of the hard copy of this chapter. Should not be a problem anymore. I also lost my jump drive (I don't have internet at home) which is why it has taken me so long to upload a chapter. The ...a land has it's hero returned... bit is a paraquote of a line from Gargoyles. Why the gap between the finish and the upload? I lost my jump-drive... Spot all the references.

Chapter 2: Magic Queen

News spread, slowly but surely. Magic wasn't dead, it was whispered. It was sleeping, waiting for it's mistress to pass the test and call. Terra's name was on their lips. Where once called witch, all hailed as hero and savior. When someone whispered _Goddess_, it was a word that many were willing to repeat; repeat they did.

One master looked to the mountains in fear when he heard the name from his contact. It was a feeling he hadn't entertained even when a continent floated in the sky. Or when Kefka had burned the skies with the "Light of Judgement".

When a land has it's hero returned, deeds are soon found for the hero.

000

Rekki was thirteen. She liked to play with the boys at their rough games and liked a dream where she could fly. Two years before, Mama Terra had fainted and got magic again. She went out patrolling for monsters. She couldn't fly like she could before, though. Rekki understood and remembered that Terra was not her real mother, but thought of her in that way. Setzer had brought people to Mobriz over the long years since Kefka was killed. The town had been brought back from the brink. Rekki helped watch over both the children born in the town and new townees. She knew first aid and she knew Madeline.

Madeline was plain and knew it. So did other kids and made sure she couldn't forget it. Mostly the new townees. Some of them liked dangerous games. Rekki liked to help, but she couldn't chase away all the kids who were mean, kids who were hurtful to Madeline. To Rekki, who remembered the fire that took her parents, the meanness was like a little Light of Judgement. Madeline was being led along, but Madeline was too self-conscious to realize it. Rekki came up to the boys, playing on the high pilings. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"We're teaching Maddie how to jump off the pilings, so beat it."

"Screw you!"

They all started wrestling, Madeline pulling at Rekki and the other boys cheering on. "Stop! Please stop!" Suddenly, Madeline took a step back, finding only air. "Mama!" She screamed as she toppled, bringing Rekki with her.

The boys stared as the girls seemed to float to the ground. When blood began to spread out over the ground, they fled.

000

"Mama! Madeline and Rekki got hurt!" Yelled one of the older teenagers.

Terra rushed with the young man leading, to the edge of the village fast becoming a city, where construction of new housing and businesses were. A wave of horror came over her. _Those pilings are rather high..._ she tried to will away the nausea , but she spat a little of her lunch out when she saw them. Rekki's arm and legs were bent in the wrong directions, wrong places and red foam came out of her mouth, her breath burbling. She was going to die soon, from drowning in her own blood. Madeline had blood pouring out from her skull, her head tilted in a loose, boneless manner. Somehow, she was still breathing but all who looked on knew that shortly, they would be looking at corpses.

Terra looked on in horrified shock, eyes brimming with tears. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Like a dagger thrown out of the blue, she started to scream. Only one of the Returners would have recognized the litany she then sobbed out, a bright aura forming around her. Other children ran to it, curious. She screamed out a stream of now recognizable words. "Curega! Arise! Regen! Relife!" The children saw a sight they hadn't seen since a year after Kefka became a God: Terra in Esper form. The two girls glowed too bright to see and then they both sat up, apparently unharmed... and different. Madeline had purple skin, grey-white hair, bright green eyes and gossamer wings. Rekki looked like-

"Yura. You look just like Yura." Terra blanched. "How..?"

"We already call ourselves after you, Mama..." Rekki looked deferential, her head bowed to Terra.

"We're Espers, all of us!" Called an unchanged child.

"Me and Madeline just look like Espers now." Rekki rubbed the back of her head. "Are you feeling okay, Madeline?"

Madeline just rushed to Terra, crying and apologizing again and again.

000

"Smile and just think about how they might look like if Kefka turned up."

At that thought, a predatory smile lit up Relm's face. "Do you think that they have any idea what you're going to announce?" She asked Edgar.

"None whatsoever... which is why the castle is behind us and guards surrounding us."

"Relm has a paintbrush if that fails. Relm's illusions have gotten very strong lately."

Magic seemed to be returning, slowly but surely. First Celes noticed, then Strago and then Relm. They were raised in it, they more than anyone else would know magic when it touched them. Strago himself was dying and lingered in the apartments in the castle. Nothing could help his lack of breath or his failing heart. Not long term, anyway.

"My people. As you know, my father intended for Sabin and myself to rule Figaro together, side by side. We didn't start out that way and Gods know we ended up not exactly what he had hoped for. Sabin is the strong arm of the kingdom, protecting us and a friend of the common man. I know that neither Sabin or I have wives or children. I intend to change that. I present to you, Lady Mage Relm Arrony of Thamasa, age 19, Pictomancer; in a fortnight's time, I shall make her Relm Arrony-Figaro, Princess-Consort and my wife."

Things got _real_ interesting then.

Relm ended up in the throne hall, where Cyan and a giggling Gau, who collected himself under a withering glare. "Thine subjects art very disappointed." He commented dryly. Relm smiled and handed Gau a pouch of money while Edgar preened.

"Just be glad you aren't in old-times Doma; Sometimes they would give Prima Noctra to their favored vassal to keep the bloodline fresh. I got a kick out of that part of history." Gau grinned.

Cyan blushed scarlet, but remained his stoic self. "Verily, that was long ago."

The next week Relm found infuriating. She'd known all the important guests nine years except for Strago, whom she had known her entire life. Gau made her want to paint his picture-not the pretty kind, but the kind that hurt-badly. She wasn't sure what made her finally agree to marry Edgar. She wasn't sure if she was going to leave him at the altar or not either. The preparations over the next two weeks were intense. Terra came three days before the nuptials with some pretty looking kids. Setzer had brought Celes, Locke and Sabin. Mog was too old too make it and Umaro wouldn't leave his friend's side.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was watching for someone else.

The night of was a big Relm was fussed over by Terra and Celes. Terra smiled gently as she rubbed Relm's head to rid her of her headache and didn't notice until she was done that the veil had been transformed into a beautiful tiara that looked like thin willow branches woven together with a spray of jewels and multi-colored pearls over them, only made of gold and platinum. The fabric that tickled her shoulders seemed to be made of the finest silk, but seemed to have the color of beautiful mythril. By Terra's own shocked look, she looked like even she wasn't sure how she did it.

Celes meanwhile, fussed with the bouquet and chased the men away. "Well, today you find out if Edgar's words are empty or not."

"Give it a rest, Relm knows that Edgar is a flirt, but Setzer is worst, he's a rake!"

Both Terra and Celes blushed. "You are right. Setzer _is_ a man whore." Terra nodded emphatically.

"Did he boink you both?" Relm grinned from behind her veil.

"No, I'm faithful to Locke!" Celes protested.

Terra was conspicuously silent. "You didn't-!" Both Celes and Relm stared at her, shocked and critical respectively.

"Did what?" She smiled faux-innocently.

Both women shook their heads.

000

Setzer stood with the other best men, Sabin, Locke and Cyan; out of the friends who had adventured, only Gau and Strago sat in the crowd. Strago didn't have a year left to live and that was putting it mildly. Gau... well, Setzer recognized the look on his face and it wasn't friendship he had on his mind. Setzer didn't begrudge him, though; Setzer thought Gau a better man than he; he wasn't sure if he could sit though the wedding of a woman he loved or lusted after, which was why he didn't come to Celes and Locke's.

Maybe some of Cyan's teaching _was _getting through.

Music started to play and Edgar looked ecstatic at the vision of beauty coming to him down the aisle. Relm looked pleased and proud. Mr. Figaro was welcome to her indeed; she was too much like her father. Shadow had come back a year after Kefka's defeat to confess to his daughter who he was-in relation to her. It had been the year where he stayed far, far away from Thamasa indeed. Celes looked happy and almost as beautiful as the bride, which really said something. Terra looked her exotic self, green hair curling everywhere. She hadn't put it in a ponytail since the day of Kefka's defeat. She could always look exotic, even in ordinary clothes.

He grinned and remembered the first time he had met them. He was glad in retrospect that he hadn't gone ahead with his near-rape of her he had thought he had Maria on his ship. Oh, he had fully intended to seduce her, right up to her engagement announcement. He'd gotten very drunk in Terra's little cabin in Mobriz, in fact. It wasn't Celes, the marriage or Locke that had changed his mind, it was Terra, who had taken care of him. He'd intended to stay drunk, but curiosity had won over misery. Terra had been in front of him. They had danced around each other until finally sleeping together.

It wasn't yet five years since then. He had avoided her long enough and he decided that he had waited and fooled himself long enough. Two nights before, he had gone to her, her looking surprised. She was wearing a thin nightgown with nothing under it, so she couldn't have been _too_ surprised.

He was suddenly very aware that he was standing and an absurd quote from a deeply funny play came to him. _Believe me, even though we're sitting, we're giving you a standing ovation._ He pinched himself from bursting into laughter. He checked out Relm and Gau again. Relm didn't seem to be comfortable looking at Gau. The naked desire on his face was as obvious as his green hair.

Only Figaro could be such a potential disaster.

"Is there anyone who could speak on the bride's behalf?" Asked the Councillor.

"I can." In the doorway stood Shadow, all in black, with his usual mask on.

Relm had mixed emotions on her face. She looked cautious, angry, anxious, earnest and fragile all at once. He took off his mask and looked at all shrewdly. "Who are you, sir?" Asked the Councillor.

"I am Clyde Arrony, Relm's father." He stated simply.

The crowd stayed silent as the councillor finished the ceremony. The couple held their bound hands together. "I present to you their majesties, Relm and Edgar Figaro, heroes and Godslayers!"

Subdued cheers rang out. Relm Figaro turned to Clyde Arrony. "So why were you late?" She asked him, annoyed.

000

"Mother Terra!"

Terra sighed. The people who thought she was a new God _meant_ well, but they were annoying. It wasn't their fault; the past sources before her _had_ insisted they were Gods, so of course they thought of her as such. Worshipers just didn't do anything for her ego, though a part of her thought it was funny. _Kefka would be just livid_.

000

One man did not come for the celebration, but for watching. They treated him well, in spite of his cover as a drunk from Zozo. He'd been watching for two years and couldn't believe his luck. He'd written his findings and sent them off. The Zealot Prince would be pleased.

He couldn't believe his good fortune when he saw a courier hawk arrive. He took and opened the Scroll.. He began smiling and wrote his reply on the back and put in back in the container and released the raptor.

_Information received,_ the scroll said. _Kill as many as you can. Leave the Pretender alive._

"Heard and shall obey.'" He laughed.

000

"Fuck that, I will never do this again!" Relm seethed.

"Only a few hours left to go..." Edgar soothed.

"King Edgar, Princess-Consort Relm, I pledge my faith in you as Prince-King Sabin Rene Figaro." Sabin bowed deeply and went over behind the throne. "Master Duncan had me do this under waterfalls, luckily. After that, this will be nothing." Sabin added sotto voce, smiling with his usual good nature.

First came advisers, then nobility, then castle servants, then native commoners. After that were visitors from other city-states and countries, where even a solitary Zozo citizen was in attendance. Strago came before the visitors from Narshe. "So you're a big, fancy queen, hmm?" He smiled. Something was in his hands.

"Piss off, old man. I'm Princess-Consort, not Queen."

He produced a slightly tarnished crown. "Not according to this, you delightful harpy." Relm rolled her eyes.

"Some mage you are. You think a moldy old crown is talking to you."

"Before the War of Magic 1,000 years ago, Magic Warriors had a city with three rulers. One for each of the Gods, but when Kefka took that power, the crowns of Glory and Victory disappeared leaving the Crown of Souls. Only that crown could heal. Glory inspired, Victory protected but victory couldn't protect anyone and Glory couldn't inspire anyone. I recognized this from old books I read. I found it last month. There's always a bearer who has to bring it to the new ruler. The Magic Warriors before me named our city after the fallen capital Thamasa."

"So you're the bearer?" Edgar asked. "So what happens now?"

"Not much, really. The Magic Warriors will die out soon because there aren't any Espers or Magicite anymore. The Crown of Souls belonged to the Ruler over Espers. Glory was the Magic Warrior's crown and Victory the mediator between the Gods of Magic and the rest of us. So Relm is Queen of Espers, though she isn't an Esper herself. Maybe because the new source is half-Esper it's changed. He put the crown on her over her tiara.

"All hail Relm Figaro, Queen of Espers." Relm shrugged.

The surprise came when the two pretty kids, Setzer and Clyde all bowed instantly. "Oh my... I don't think I have my powers under total control yet..." Terra looked bashful.

"Fira!" Yelled the man supposedly from Zozo. Everyone stared at him. He swore. "Oh, well; Plan B. For the Zealot Prince!" He started tossing balls around him. They broke, spilling some kind of liquid and people avoided them. Nobody started screaming until he lit a match and tossed it. The "liquid" lit up, as did people who had been splashed. Chaos broke out.

Cyan, Gau and Clyde ran to the man, all four of which now armed. The strange man from Zozo turned out to be an excellent swordsman, but nobody was a match for the greatest Domajin Swordsman who ever lived, his wild apprentice and the greatest assassin living. A fan of blood hit the ground and one fell, but it wasn't the Zozo man, because they didn't stop fighting. Terra got to him and tried healing the wound. Gau and Cyan met blow after blow, Gau making unpredictable swings. "Move, Cyan!" Gau yelled.

Cyan immediately stepped back, though concerned. Immediately, Gau and the Zozo man matched blow for blow, pushes, vicious body checks, punches with the butt of the sword... it was beautiful to behold. Cyan had trained Gau, but it was Gau's childhood upon the Veldt that had taught him to be able to emulate any style he saw. He had learned the Zozo man's style within seconds with some variation.

Cyan helped Clyde out of the way as Terra drew upon her power. She hadn't touched a sword in years and was rusty. It wouldn't be swordsmanship that would save them. She cast a bubble around the fighters and Gau smiled at the Zozo man and stepped back as the bubble formed around the crazed man.

The bubble was hard for Terra to keep up. People were running and screaming around her and the Zozo man beat at his mystical cage. He looked surprised when a wizened old man stepped through the bubble. "What the hell do you think you're doing, old bag?!" Relm yelled, grief coloring her features.

"Going out with a little style, mmm? This old mage won't be dying slow any time!" He called with a grin and sparkle in his eyes. "GRAND TRAIN!"

The attack hit as the false Zozo swordsman stabbed Strago. Terra was sweating from exertion when she fell. The bubble expanded and expanded until it was over the whole castle. The two Esper children sent energy to it and it dissipated. All faded to white.

000

Terra was first to awake. It was night and gasped when most of the people became visible. All of them, Espers. "Oh, no..." She looked at Strago's bloodied form. It seemed so senseless.

Relm, Clyde, Gau and Setzer were among the few who had not changed appearance. Others, like Celes and Cyan had changed very little-Cyan looked unbelievably young, though now with totally silver hair. Some, like Sabin and Locke had changed significantly. She didn't see Edgar. Edgar popped up with a large set of antlers and a blade poking out from each shoulder. "What... happened?" He asked, looking drowsy.

"My power swept over everyone and changed them... what have I done...?" Tears flowed down her face. "The cycle is starting all over again!"

"No, it isn't." Came Clyde's voice. He sat up with effort. "You are different than any of the other sources. You are like a mother, where the Sources before were like children. The Triad fought like children. Kefka wanted to kill and destroy everything like a spoiled child. You want to protect."

The two children got up. Terra went to them and got on bended knee to them. "Rekki, Maddie, are you alright?" She embraced them as they both replied in the affirmative.

Gau bolted up and looked around. "Gau! Mr. Thou! _Cyan_!" He went to Cyan and shook the elder warrior.

"I'm not dead yet. Thou should know; a warrior of Doma is more than a match for anything, even in dotage, I hast told thee this before." Cyan puffed.

Relm pushed herself up and looked for Strago. Terra looked away as Relm came to him, trying to feel if he had any life in him still. Her pained scream echoed over the ramparts of Figaro, waking an Esper who had come from South Figaro. She looked at the upper torso of the man who had attacked the wedding.

"Stupid man." She muttered and got up to shaky feet and kicked the corpse. Parts of him were within a small area-where the bubble had been.

She looked around at the people around her. She looked at her now clawed hands and realized something. She got to the outside and found a hawk with the Zealot Prince's seal on it. She took a piece of parchment and wrote a few words. She sent the hawk off and sighed. She knew she would be dead soon. Probably a horrible death, too. News would get out that everyone at the wedding was now an Esper.

000

The Zealot Prince was not a foolish man, he was just crazy. Still, he could figure events out in such a way, what happened next was usually his prediction. Some believed him to have a piece of Kefka's soul. Whether it was true or not, didn't matter. It certainly helped him keep the Fanatics under his control.

He had started out as just another Fanatic, but when Kefka died, he realized, he hadn't been sad anymore. He had been happy with having a little power. He wanted more of it. For years, he had climbed the rank and file of the Fanatics and when he had assumed power, he had utterly changed the nature of their former chaotic organization into something that Kefka had never thought of or bothered with had he indeed thought of it.

Most believed that he wanted to revive Kefka. He let them, though the higher-ups knew differently. He didn't want to destroy the world, he wanted to rule over it as a God of Magic... or perhaps with Terra as thrall to him. Mother and Father to the world, perhaps?

He got recruits and trained them carefully and slowly. Those who couldn't handle it became entertainment, one way or another. One was screaming on a rack nearby as his former fellows turned the screws to break bones. It surprised him, but the female recruits did much better than their male counterparts. Fewer women failed.

One who had failed most recently in the field was on his mind. He had just gotten a message from his contact from South Figaro. His spy in Figaro had failed; a few people had been killed, but only one of the ones who had fought Kefka. The oldest one who had been already dying.

After that, he had to rely on second hand news from Castle Figaro. He couldn't risk newcomers there at that point until he had other, more experienced spies. He reflected on the enemies he had yet to kill. Edgar was a political force, in spite of the small size of his nation. He exported machinery and the old research that Cid had saved in the little hut he had died in had been found. Magitek was possible to build, but not at the moment. He had compunctions about draining the few existing Espers. His new queen, Relm was a capable mage but not much of a warrior.

Celes and Lock were still worthy warriors, though of late, out of practice. Shadow was an unknown, never seen by any of his spies, though some who had looked for him had vanished, only to be found with slit throats. Mog was too old to be worried about and Umaro was as questionable as it was possible to be. Impossible to tell what it would do next.

Terra, the Pretender Goddess called "Mother Terra" and even Gaia from time to time, was a thorn in his side and he hoped to kill her, steal her power and use it himself. Mostly he wanted to kill her because the rank and file of the Fanatics knew she had killed their God. Unfortunately, he had no Fanatic strong enough to kill her. Or brave enough to face her magic. It was a definite problem.

Gau was fast becoming one of the greatest swordsmen to ever live. It helped that his mentor, Cyan, was one of them. Cyan's new Domajin however, he considered a waste of time. One of his South Figaro spies who had gone to the wedding hadn't reported in or had been seen since the wedding, which was a week before. He knew from other sources that his spy that had survived the wedding was now an Esper. "I need you to kill this person." He tossed a picture to someone he didn't want to look in the eyes. It was shameful, but he didn't care. "This person is an Esper, so collect the Magicite; bring it to me."

The first Magicite since Kefka's death would be very useful indeed. The Zealot Prince tossed a bag of Gil to the one in the shadows. "You'll get the rest when you bring the Magicite." The rest being a very large amount of money.

The person left, leaving the Prince mostly alone. He thought about how he had come to the Fanatic's Tower, not caring. Kefka was going to burn the world, he had figured out that much, but when the rather insane clown was put down, the ones who had actually believed stayed while most of the fearful and depressed ones left. He had seen opportunity. While most declared them to be hideously dangerous, he had spent six years getting to the top, speaking of Kefka's rebirth.

He had no such intention; why destroy this world? If it was destroyed, he would go with it. His work made the Fanatics into a credible threat. He wanted power, real power.

He would get it, sooner or later.

000

She was traveling to Thamasa as quick as she could. South Figaro was no longer safe for her. She had wanted to escape the Fanatics and that city of Mages was her only chance. Tomo was sure she'd be safe there-if she even made it there.

She stumbled through the woods in the dark; not her place. She ended up stumbling into a campsite. "I'm sorry!" She fell into the dirt.

The younger warrior helped her to her feet. "What are thou doing in this wild wood?" The older one asked.

"Running from a Fanatic Assassin." She decided to tell the truth.

"Weren't you at the wedding?" The younger had caught sight of her new claws.

"It's a long story."

"Explain thineself; we have the time." The elder insisted.

000

"...we have the time." Cyan insisted.

The woman looked like a deer caught unawares and Gau was sympathetic. Cyan was not. He'd been through too much and was a great Domajin Samurai, now a Shogun. He was also not a stupid man and would not leave it at simply Maiden in Distress. "Whence did thee come from?"

Tomo sighed. "I'm originally from Tsen. I was brought up hidden in the mountains by a mostly crazy woman who claimed to be a retainer of the Royal Family. It was alright and my friend Mash was there for me when Elena died. For a while, I was really happy. When the world ended, Mash got killed and I ended up as one of those robed Fanatic idiots."

"Thou art a Fanatic no more... correct?" Cyan led.

"Not since the marriage of the King of Figaro and Queen of Espers. I became an Esper and I heard Mash laughing. He told me that I was foolish and should run."

"I thought that the Fanatics finally disbanded two years ago."

Tomo sighed and frowned. "No; some guy got to be leader four years ago. He started making changes and quietly training some people. I didn't care, I was still too focused on the fact Mash was gone. I was sent to live in South Figaro as a spy. Terrus was a disturbed man. He actually wanted Kefka to come back. I think he doesn't want to bring Kefka back, but I can't keep on like that. I can't, now that I am no Fanatic and now an Esper." She looked at the canopy and the gaps between trees where stars showed through. "Which is why the Zealot Prince is trying to have me killed."

0000000000000000000000

AN: I actually had the havok following the wedding going a very different way. I like this better. As for the Zealot Prince, I gave conflicting accounts to kind of show he's not exactly the most stable rock in the pile.


End file.
